Big Blue Eyes
by Let love win
Summary: Emerald embarks on a new adventure I know its short but read it pleasssssse this is my first fanfic R&R
1. Chapter 1

**hi I am a new user and i decided to try my hand at fan fic because I love it.**

 **As usual I don't own this biz. Wish i did. ^-^. well here we go Big Blue Eyes. I'm using a OC named Emerald.**

It's been weeks since I've seen Magnus I had heard he died but I don't believe that not for one second. There was a flash and someone came out of nowhere and picked me up. I screamed. "Shut up it's me idiot." He said. I looked at the person it was Magnus I started crying "It's you. your back." I got mad. "Where have you been you said you would be right back and you never came back." I sobbed in his chest, he held me tighter. "Glad you missed me Em." I hit him. "Stop no jokes tell me where have you been and tell me now before I punch you." He laughed. " Okay Okay. Turns out I'm a demigod." I jumped out of his arms. "Are you crazy that stuff is not real." " Yes it is and I can prove it to you." He takes a charm off his necklace it turned into a sword. "Hi. Magnus has told me so much about you." I fainted

I woke up 30 minutes later but pretended to be asleep because I heard voices. A girl's voice "Magnus you idiot why did you tell and why did you bring her here?" "What did you think I was gonna do leave her there?" A Blitzen's voice "Well it would've help our situation Magnus." I sat up "Blitzen really?" "Good she's awake hey kid. So I heard Dumbledore told you some stuff. Well he wasn't lying to you and He likes you too." Magnus blushed. "Is this true Magnus?" He stuttered. "W-well yea." "Well leave it to a girl to mess you up." The girl laughed.

 **This is just a taste tell me if you like it and I'll continue it. R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2. Per usual I don't own this.**

The girl looked at me "I'm Sam nice to meet you." I was speechless Magnus Chase liked me "Oh my God. Magnus you like me? For how long? Oh nice to meet you Sam." Magnus's blush deepened. "Maybe since the day you kicked my butt." I laughed "Really? "Yep! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I died." raised my eyebrows. "What I don't get it you died." "Yes I died." "How?" "Remember the day I ran to the bridge? " Yes ….. Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" "Couldn't exactly tell you I was dead." "Oh." Blitzen looks at me. "I remember you being smarter than this Emerald. I guess now since you found out Magnus liked you your brain has been scrambled. Especially since you like him." It was my turn to blush. "Umm Blitz I-I ummm." "You think I'm stupid." Out of nowhere a really tall dude mad of fire came out of nowhere. Magnus gets in front of me. Fire giant smirks. "So this is the famous Emerald." I was scared how did this fire dude know my name? "Oh I know your name and a lot of other things. Magnus nice to see you. So since you won't give me the Sword I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this girlfriend of yours." He pushes everyone out of the way except me. He grabs me and knocks me out.

I wake up this time it's not pleasant. I feel pain all over me I was scared. I was crying there were tears' running down my face fire dude was looking at me with distaste. "Why am I here?" "You are here because that stupid boy has my sword and maybe if I have you he'll give it back to me." I spit in his face. He looked pissed and put his hands on my face I screamed and black out from the pain.

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

He has her then one girl I care about the most I am going to get her back. "What's the plan to get her back from Surt? Sam? Blitz? Hearth?" Hearth signed _**I don't know but we do have to get her back. She is like a sister too me.**_ I was pissed then I felt a pain so intense that I called out in pain. _**What's wrong Magnus?**_ "My face burns."

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger got sleepy I will start making longer chapters I will most likely keep updating every day. I wonder what's wrong with Magnus. Hmm. R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Please read this I need the feedback because I'm writing a book. Goal on this chapter is 800 word let's see if I can do it.**

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

The pain was so intense I was curled up in a ball on the floor. Hearth was smirking and looked horrified at the same time he signed. _**You and Emerald have a connection and apparently you have more than just a crush on her. I know this sounds cheesy but it must be true love. But it also means Surt is hurting her somehow.**_ I felt sick to my stomach that he was hurting her I'm going to kill him he has to die.

 **Emerald P.O.V**

I woke up chained and my face was hurting my face burning. Fire dude was above me and I was scared. "Next time you want to brave don't. Next time I won't be so kind." "How was that kind ass hole?" He slapped me "Shut up." I was crying again. "Now don't cry little one. I'm gonna tell you a story. One day there was a idiot named Fray and he sat on Odin's throne and found out that he was in love with a frost giant. So he wanted her so badly that he gave away his sword so he then set Ragnork a few years ahead of its time. I was going to get his sword but his bratty Vanir-spawn got it first. So now instead of starting Ragnork. I'm stuck with you" He rolled his eyes. "If you weren't so annoying I would force you to marry me to put the brat threw more pain plus your human." My hands were aching and bloody from trying to get free. Surt laughs. "You're not gonna break away that easily Emerald. I'm gonna shorten your name I'm gonna call you Em.

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

"We're connected. Cool." Sam rolled her eyes. "This is serious this hasn't happened in a very long time, and all you have to say is awesome. Ugh why did they have to choose you to save the world." I laughed. _**She's right this is serious you have something special which is even more of a reason to go find her. If she dies you die.**_ "Well I've already died and I don't want to die again and I don't want Emerald to die either." "Neither do I she's the only one who can keep you in check. I don't get how she can stand you no offense Magnus." Sam laughs. Annabeth walks in. "What happened to you guys jeez." "well I'm gonna tell you a story I fell in love with a girl and created a bond with her. She is now on the hands of Surt. And he is hurting her and I can feel her pain. Now I'm gonna have to kill Surt for putting her in pain." "Wow so how do you plan on getting her back because I see no plans are being made." "How about this we just storm in. She wacked me upside the head. "Ouch, Annie." "I got one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own. Listen to Sail while reading this song fits Emerald.**

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

Emerald's brother, Garison, comes out of nowhere. "I know where she is she's near here she is in that warehouse I heard her scream" He points to one 40 miles away. Annabeth looks at him. "You better not be lying to us." "Would I lie about my own sister?" "Just saying. Now what's this plan?" "Surt knows me I used to do stuff for him. I was the one who also helped him get my sister he said he wasn't gonna hurt her and I believed him. But my sister is feisty I should've know better." I jumped on him and started to beat the mess out of him until Blitzen and Hearth pulled me off of him. "How dare you? You gave your own sister to the most evil person ever you idiot." Sam walks up to him. "I may not Emerald that well but from the way the guys talk about her I consider her a friend." You will lead us to her and if anything goes wrong I will not hesitate to kill you." She slaps him. ( **Garison has a black eye, split lip, most likely broken nose, and now a handprint on his face. Just thought you should jno back to the story) "** I will I promise I didn't know this was gonna happen please don't tell her." "I'll think about it. Now let's go save her."

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I was in pain everywhere I couldn't stay here. It was so cold ironic huh? BANG! I heard the sounds of a fight. What was happening up there? The next thing I know there was a blinding light and It smelled of summer. I suddenly I felt a hand on my face and I slowly started to feel better all the pain went away. I opened my eyes and saw Magnus standing in front of me he was smiling down at me. My chains fell to the ground. Magnus drew me up in his arms and He kissed me at first it was light as a feather and then turned into something completely different. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It lasted like this until I heard jeers and cheers. I pulled back. "I think we have an audience." "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family Malory Keen." The girl nods. "Annabeth Chase who is a different type of demigod she is a Greek." She walked up to me and hugged me. "Magnus does not just have a crush on you sweetie. Take care of him gods know he needs it." Mallory says "Amen." "Shut up. Then there's T.J. short for Thomas Jefferson Jr" He takes my hand in his and kisses it I blush. "Nice to meet you." He walks away. "then there's Halfborn Gunderson Mallory's boyfriend." **(yes I made them date. hahahahahaha)** Mallory blushes and glares at Magnus. "Sam do you think Odin would let me take her to the Hotel?" "No he wouldn't and you know." "Well I can't leave her here." "She can stay with me." "Really you would do that for me?" "Yes sure let me ask my grandparents." "But you barely know me." "I know enough." She leaves to go talk to her parents. My brother walks up to me and hugs me. Magnus pushes him off of me and starts beating him up. "MAGNUS STOP!" I pulled him off my brother. Magnus looked at me with sad brown eyes.

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

I looked into Emeralds big blue eyes and realized I had to tell her. "Emerald he betrayed you to Surt I'm so sorry he's the one who caused this." "Garrison you're my brother you were my only family why? How could you do this to I'm your sister the one who took care of you after daddy best us I was always there for you. I don't have a family anymore I'm alone now." She falls to her knees and sobs. I walked over to her and drew her up in my arms and let her sob. Everyone walked over to us we had a big group hug. Garrison glared at us. To my surprise Mallory said "Hey we're your family now ok so stop crying. Sam walks in looking confused. I mouthed later. _**Hey you've always been like a little sister to me now this just makes it official.**_ Blitzen says "Yea so stop crying." We all realized that she had fallen asleep and laughed. "My grandparents said she could stay with us." "Ok Good"

 **Emerald .**

I wake up in unfamiliar room and Magnus is lying in the bed next to me sleeping. I try to move and not wake him. I end up waking him anyway he pulls me closer and kisses me. It starts soft and I lean in to the kiss. He tongue finds its way in my mouth and he explores. He pulls back presses his forehead against mine. "I love you Emerald." "I love you too." We both fall asleep, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was a long chapter and a really fluffy one as well. Garrison is coming back for revenge soon. *rubs hands evilly. Evil laugh***

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

When we kissed last night it was like I was on cloud nine. I must be really losing my edge, but you know what I don't care. She woke up and looked at me I kissed her I couldn't help it she was so beautiful. I loved her I could feel it when she touched me or when I touched her. I pulled back to kiss her neck she made this cute sound of surprise. Her blush was adorable. She stared to kiss my neck I groaned, she laughed. I stopped us both before anything else could happen. "Good morning" "Hi." "How did you sleep?" "Well I was next to you so I slept well." I laugh then looked sad. "What's up buttercup?" "I have to go back to the hotel today and you have to go to school Sam's parents are enrolling you today so I have to leave you to it. Also they bought you new clothes. You're going to be well taken care of here. "I don't wanna go to school today." "Well you're going sorry." "Ugh. Fine." "Bye." I kiss her head and walk out the room to Sam's room. She was awake. "Take care of her Sam please." "I will promise." I went what did you and Emmy do last night." I blushed. "Ummmmm nothing." They laughed.

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I got up and got in the shower. Got out and put on purple tank black leggings with a leather jacket. Walked downstairs. Ready to apparently take on the world… of high school. "Sam do we have to go to school?" "Yes we do now come on, eat breakfast and we can go get on the bus." "Ugh. Noooo." "Do I have to call Magnus." "Fine jeez." We ate breakfast in silence and we got on the bus and sat in the front seat. At the next stop this really pretty girl looked at me like I was the scum of the Earth. "Excuse me your in my seat." "What's your name sweetie?" "I am Jessica Price" I look at the seat. "I see no name on this seat so how is this your seat?" I looked at her. Everyone in the bus was looking at Sam was giving me this look as if to say shut up. The bus driver looked at me. "Move before I have to kick you off this bus." I ot up and walked off the bus. "I'll find my way to the school thank you."

 **Jessica P.O.V.**

Ugh new girl annoying new girl. Wait is this the girl Surt told me to destroy. I'll have fun with her first then destroy her. I laughed this is gonna be easy.

 **Sam P.O.V.**

There is something seriously wrong with Emerald. She is crazy, but something is off with Jessica the way she laughed when Emerald got off the bus gave me the creeps.

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I got that girls phone and called Magnus. "Hello?" "Hi it's Emerald. I can't do this no just no. no way in hell am I going back in there." "What happened?" "High school drama no way Magnus." The girl from earlier got off the bus and walked towards me with a knife. "Magnus I'll be right back." I hung up and threw the first punch.

 **Cliff hanger sorry guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I have school and other stuff and won't be able to right stuff there's a lot going on so m sorry if I don't update as much thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I'm back. So you're probably like why Amani why are you so confusing well I'm sorry I'm human jk. I'm really loco in the head. Anyway me own nothing at all sorry. thanks to OnceQueenOfDarknessTheFollowin she reviewed thought I should give her a shout out. Check out her "what happens next" Decencants fanfic its really good, and remember r &r**

 **Me: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Magnus will you be my bae**

 **Magnus: no**

 **Me: *cries softly in a corner***

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

She slashed my cheek with her knife probably would have killed me. "Well Surt did say you would fight back." Realization dawned on my face she is working for that evil fire dude. "Wow I knew you seemed like an evil demon wench but come on. You're more than that." Se charged at me with her knife I grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist, she yelled out in protest and dropped the knife. I picked it up. She kicked me, and I fell to the ground she stepped on my leg I could hear it crack. I screamed. I slashed at her with my knife. She pulled out a sword I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't going down without a fight so I kept slashing. She had cuts everywhere on her body she looked angry and stabbed her sword in to my heart. The last thing I saw was her smirking face and Sam flying in a chariot.

I woke up outside a really pretty hotel and walked inside. A burly man walked up to me "Hi my name is Hunding and welcome to Hotel Valhalla." Magnus came running out of the elevator and ran back we were in the elevator for one minute before we got to a hall and we went to a room he pulled out a weird looking key opened the door and gently put me on the bed. He closed the door and walked over to me. He kissed me. I wasn't soft and gentle it was hard and desperate. He was on top on me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and explored. I moaned. He took off my shirt.

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

We woke up just in time for dinner. I looked at Emerald she looked so beautiful yes I was pissed that she died but I was proud and happy that Odin let her stay in the room with me. I woke her "Emerald wake up I know you're hungry." She groaned and threw a pillow at me. I laughed "Come on get up and take a shower so we can go eat." She got up and went to the shower and I heard the shower running. Ten minutes later she came out dressed her hair combed and she looked really pretty with her dark brown skin auburn hair and blue eyes. " So what do we do at dinnertime." "They will watch your death." "Wow that's weird." "Just go with it there was a knock at the door and I got it. It was Sam. "Hey Magnus." "Hey Sam." "Is she okay?" "Yes she is." "Are you guys coming to dinner?" "Yeah, you." "Yes I hope it wasn't a disaster like your first one was…" She laughed. "Let's go I'm hungry." I chuckled. "Ok Ok come on" We went to the dinner hall.

 **Don't hate me for the cliff hanger had a really bad day and I'm sleppy sorry. See you tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do Not Own wish I did sorry I don't ;(. Thanks to OQODTF she likes the story so yea. Also shout out KateLovesToWrite look her up she has some good stories to. Anyway here's the next chapter whooo.**

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

We entered the cafeteria all of the people in the place looked towards me. I blushed I wasn't used to all the attention. Magnus smiled at me. I smiled back and he gently kissed my lips and I heard jeers being thrown at me, us. We sat down at the table and my face was redder than Spain's tomato **(ha ha reference)** Helgi looked at me. "I think it's time to see what got you here in the first place." My death was replayed for everyone to see they cheered for my victories and booed for my losses. Magnus looked shocked. "What." "Emerald that was impressive that was awesome that was beautiful. Where did you learn that?" "I don't know it just came naturally." "Wow." Three pretty and scary ladies walked up to me. _You don't belong here and yet you are. You are very special to the war that will be fought on Ragnork. You Greek will save the world._ They left. Everyone looked at me with hatred in their eyes so I ran as far as my legs could go I ran out of their and Magnus followed me. He opened up a portal so that I could leave. He called Annabeth as he led me to New York. "Why am I here?" "Hush Emerald you need to go be with Annabeth she's a Greek to so hush." I looked into his grey eyes and kissed him. My phone rang so I broke away and answered it. It was Sam. "You have to come back the Norns said that you need to help us win the war." "Well I at least want to meet my dad." "Ok and you can so go meet him and then come back." I huffed "Fine." I hung up on her. "I can go back to Magnus. "They need me for war so we can go but first I want to meet my dad." He looked at me as if I lost my mind. "What? I want to meet him and I will." I walked over to the Empire State building like a boss like I've done this before. So I walked in the elevator a button appeared I pushed it and the elevator went really fast till it opened and I walked out. People stared at me like I was crazy. I walked up to the most beautiful lady I had evr seen. "You must be Lady Aphrodite could you please take me to my father." "And who would your father be." "Zeus." She laughs. "Sure of course little one." She takes me to a throne room and I see man at the biggest throne and I bowed down. "Hello father." He looked at me and smiled there was a woman next to him glaring at me. I bowed to her. "Hello Lady Hera you looked very beautiful today. I don't know how I knew their names but I did. "I'm sorry to impose father I need to leave to find my boyfriend." "May I meet him? "Yes sir."

 **Garrison P.O.V.**

I knew she would do this she is going to pay for disowning me. She will pay with her life.

 **Yep I'm a boss I did it whoo. So what is Garrison planning to do you'll see in the next Chapter. Props to Rick Riordian for writing such good books.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do not own.**

 **Zeus P.O.V.**

I looked at my daughter she was beautiful. She looked strong. I had to meet this boyfriend of hers to make sure he was treating her right. "Wait Emerald I want to meet this boyfriend." She paled. "Yes father." She got her phone and called her boyfriend 15 minutes later a boy walks in. He is an Asgardian my first instinct is to kill then he and Emerald join hands and I see the way they look at each other. I still want to kill him though. They walked up to me hand in hand. "Dad this is Magnus." "Hello sir" "Hello son of Asgard what is your business with my daughter?" "My only business is to take care of her sir." "Why are you so formal?" "I don't want to offend you." "You are very well mannered, I like that." "Hey father could we talk alone." "Yes we can." I lead her to another room to talk. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Talk to me. Tell me everything." "Well it started…." She told me how her step father had raped and beat her. Told me how her mother had died. How her brother had betrayed her and how she hasn't told Magnus any of her back round. She told me that she has been homeless since she was 13 and she was 16 now so she was homeless for three years. When she was threw she was crying. I drew her up in my arms and let her cry. Anyone who has hurt her has made my hit list.

 **Garrison P.O.V.**

I watched my drama queen of a sister tell her dad what her life had entailed. When she told him what I did I knew she had to die. Now I was bout to walk out. But I changed my mind that I could wait.

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I cried in my father's arms and drifted off to sleep. I was dreaming. Garrison came out of nowhere. "Nice to see you sis." "What do you want from me brother?" "Your death Sissy." "Why?" "Because it's what you deserve for leaving me for that guy and for being a slut and having sex with him. What you think I wouldn't notice? Oh and you told your so called father your fake sob story, my father never touched you, you whore." He slapped me. I was scared to tell the truth. Finally I woke I was shivering. "Emerald are you ok?" I jumped ten feet in the air I was scared I saw Magnus lying next to me. I kissed him and got on top of him. I pulled back and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close. I felt safe in his arms. I looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?" "We are still in Olympus we have to go back tomorrow." "But…" "We do Emerald I'm sorry. I have to keep you safe." "Ok." We sat in silence and slowly I fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of food. I opened my eyes and there was a buffet waiting for us. "So much food." "I know." We ate and left on the way back Garrison came out of nowhere and knocked Magnus and grabbed me and ran I screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to KateLovesToWrite who is now my Beta Reader. Thank you. Go check out her stories: Rising Tides, and Breaking Waves. They are really good stories. Also, check out QueenofDarknessTheFlowing. Do not own.**

 **Emerald's P.O.V.**

I wake up and shift, trying to get my bearings. The movement causes cold metal to bite into my skin. I realized I was hanging by my wrists, chains suspending them from the ceiling. Fear spikes through my body and I let out a scream. As the last echo of my scream dies out, my so-called brother walks in.

"Where am I? Tell me now!" I demanded.

"That is quite the demand, seeing as you're my prisoner." Garrison chuckled.

"Why are you doing this? I'm your-"

"-Liar," Garrison interrupted. "You said we were no longer family." He stepped closer, looking into my eyes. "Emerald, when you see a winning side, you take it. Join us."

I weighed all my options. If I refused, Garrison would either keep me chained or kill me. No one knew where I was, including myself, so no rescue was coming. That left one terrible option left. I hung my head in defeat.

"I'll join you," I said quietly.

Garrison laughed. "Wow. I didn't know you had it in you to betray someone." He stepped forward to release me.

I kept my head low, hiding the tears that were filling my eyes. I knew what I had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Garrison released the chains and I dropped to the ground. He offered a hand to help me up. Knowing I didn't have another choice, I acted. I quickly pulled the knife, courtesy of Jessica, out of my shoe and drove it into Garrison's gut. The betrayal in his eyes tore at my heart.

"I'm sorry, brother." The tears in my eyes overflowed, drenching my cheeks. I clutched Garrison to my chest as the life slowly drained from him. Sobs racked my body as I realized what I had done. 'I just murdered my brother.'

I stayed there on the floor, clutching his body as sobs spilled forth until I no longer felt his pulse. I knew Garrison was gone. My breath caught in my throat, refusing to escape. I couldn't breathe. Stumbling to my feet, I ran. I burst out of the abandoned building and kept going, tears blurring my vision. I was still in New York City but other than that, I was lost. Pumping my arms, I pushed my body to go faster. I didn't know where I was going, I just need to get away. Away from the building, away from Garrison's body, away from the murder I had just committed. I didn't see the sidewalk in front of me, all I saw was Garrison's eyes as the life drained from him. I didn't realize I had run into someone until a man shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

"Emerald, where have you been? And where's that blood coming from?" Someone asked.

Next thing I knew, Mallory was in front of me. It took a second for me to understand what she said. I looked down and realized I was covered in Garrison's blood. My sobs grew louder and more violent. My knees grew weak and buckled beneath me. I sobbed in the middle of the street, not caring who saw or what they thought. Mallory was speaking to me but I couldn't hear her. A haze took over my mind, blurring my sight and dimming my hearing. I kept reliving Garrison's death, over and over. The stabbing, the blood, the betrayal, the hurt. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me, cradling me. I dimly heard the sounds of screams ringing out across the street. Someone was speaking, probably telling me to calm down. It was only then that I realized I was the one screaming. As if in reflex, my mouth snapped shut- silencing the screams. Tears silently ran down my cheeks as I sat in utter silence. What was there to say? I sat there, staring, reliving. It was like my own personal horror movie on repeat. A sharp slap across my face brought me back to reality. A scared-looking Sam knelt in front of me.

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? You had me worried sick!"

I barely registered Sam's questions. My mouth opened and closed several times before I managed to say, "I killed my own brother."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I killed him, okay!" I shouted.

Sam walks away and pulls out her phone to make a call. I glance around at out surroundings. I sat on the ground in a dirty alley. My body shivered, but I didn't know if it was the weather or shock. Twenty minutes later, Magnus was holding me. I pulled him close and kissed him, desperately needing the comfort. Magnus pulled away a few minutes later.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered.

Nodding my head, I let him lead me back to the hotel. As soon as we got to our room, I headed for the shower. I turned the knob to its coldest setting and violently scrubbed my skin. I couldn't stand Garrison's blood on my body. I stayed in there for over an hour until Magnus came and shut the water off. He wrapped a towel around my wet body and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. He gently laid me down and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Emerald. Talk to me about what happened." He pleaded.

I sniffled and whimpered, "I killed my brother."

Once again, tears ran down my face as the overwhelming grief and guilt washed over me. Magnus pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I needed to forget. Stradling his lap, I forced my tongue into his mouth. I pushed him back on the bed, making him lie down and began removing his clothes...

 **Jessica's P.O.V.**

 _'My, my, my... I didn't think she had it in her. She IS evil,'_ I thought with a laugh. I made my report to Lord Surt.

"Master, she has it in her. I think we should bring her into our army. It would break the little hero's heart."

"Yes, we shall pursue her. It would bring me happiness to see him in pain." Lord Surt agreed.

'Finally, I might have a friend here.' I thought.

"Give him a week of happiness, then we take her." Lord Surt commanded. "Also, bring back her brother as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys. New chapter, whoo hoo! Do not own. If I did, Magnus would clearly be dating me. Like the last chappie, thanks to my friends: TheQueenOfDarknessTheFollowing and KateLovesToWrite. They have helped me in my chapters and just by being there.**

 **Magnus's P.O.V.**

I can't imagine what Emerald has been through. The way she reacted afterwards worried me. I'm scared she might do something drastic. As I looked at her now, she looked so peaceful with her blonde and emerald hair spread across the pillow. Her breathing was soft as she continued to sleep soundly. Trying to be as careful as possible, I pulled her towards me and held her close. Her sapphire eyes flew open. Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. Our lips moved together for a few moments before I pulled back.

"Emerald, we need to talk about what happened," I said, my tone gentle but firm.

Her eyes grew wide with sadness and fear. "No. I don't want to talk about it," she whimpered.

"Well, your dad wants to meet and talk about what happened. He saw it all and wants to make sure you're okay," I tried to reason with her.

Emerald drew her eyebrows together, and her eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not going! There's no way you can make me."

I knew this was going to happen. When she doesn't want to talk to me or anyone else, she acts rude to everyone, hoping they'll leave her alone. Ignoring her glare and crossed arms, I pulled her close and kissed her. She took this as a sign we weren't going to discuss it anymore and was on top of me in a second. I stopped her before things could go any farther.

"Nope, we're still going to talk about this. So get up and get ready for life, because it's not gonna wait on you." I knew it was harsh, but it was what she needed to hear.

With a pout on her face, Emerald got up and got dressed for the day. When she finished, she looked beautiful. She wore a black tank top, leggings, and a leather jacket.

"You look pretty," I said with a grin.

She glared at me.

 **Emerald's P.O.V.**

I so didn't want to get up, but Magnus made me. I wanted a chill period before I had to face my dad and relive Garrison's death, so I gave Magnus a kiss.

"Before I talk to my dad about what happened, I need to have a fat period," I said, hoping my eyes looked pleading enough. Magnus knew that a _"fat period_ ," meant eating something extremely unhealthy for comfort.

Hey, don't judge.

I could tell Magnus was considering it. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Come home soon," he said.

Following the instructions Magnus had given me earlier, I made a portal to the outside of the nearest McDonald's in New York City. I stepped through the portal and closed it, making sure no one saw me use it. I enter and walk up to the counter. Fishing some money out of my pocket, I order a crispy chicken, bacon, ranch sandwich with honey mustard and extra large fries. Then I added a McFlurry to go with it. Go big or go home, right? After getting my order, I find a table and sit down to eat. Suddenly, someone sits down across from me. I look up from my food to see that wench, Jessica.

"What do you want, hoe?" I growl, anger boiling in my veins.

Jessica just laughs, making it obvious she wasn't intimidated by me.

I almost jumped across the table and punched her in the face.

"Well," she said, looking entirely too pleased with herself. "We want you to join us. Me and Surt."

"Ha, no. Sorry, but I don't join people like you."

Jessica smirks. "I can bring your brother back," she offers.

A spark of hope ignites inside of me, but I quickly smother it. "Umm, no. Because you're a liar and a killer. So, begone and let me get fat."

"You will join us, Emerald. Even if I have to force you," Jessica warned.

"How about, back off?" I snapped. I had one hand on the dagger I had stolen from her. I quickly used my other hand to whip out my phone and call Magnus.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Could you come and get me?" I asked. "Jessica is here and she wants me to join her."

"Be right there," Magnus said, his tone serious. "You're still at Mickey D's, right?"

"Yep, hurry," I responded. "And bring my dad. We've got a fight on our hands."

"Be right there," Magnus said before hanging up.

 **Jessica's P.O.V.**

 _'Wow, I hate this girl. Is she really worth all of this? Because I don't think she is. She is SO annoying. I don't have time for this!'_ I grab a syringe out of the pocket of my pink jacket and lunge towards her. I jab the needle into her neck and push down on the plunger. The drugs flood Emerald's bloodstream and she passes out. I pull her up and throw one of her arms over my shoulder. Then I wrap one of my arms around her waist. As I start to half-drag, half-carry her out the door, a man approaches me.

"Is she okay?" The man asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my girlfriend just passed out. We had a wild night at a party last night. And before you ask, yes. I'm gay and find this particular girl beautiful," I responded with a smile.

 _'Ugh, people are so annoying,'_ I thought.

The man looks at us in disgust and walks away. No one else stops me as I drag Emerald out the door. As soon as I exit, I'm met by her infuriating boyfriend. _'Looks like I'm going to have to fight.'_ I lay Emerald down gently and prepare to kick her boyfriend's butt.

 **Plot twist and a cliffhanger. Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry I'm an EVIL GENIUS! I'm awesome, yay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own. Sorry, as always. Giving credit to my besties Kate and Queen, Real MVP.**

 **Magnus's P.O.V.**

I stared down the girl who held my girlfriend in her arms. She held Emerald gently like she actually cared about her. I knew Jessica didn't care about her, not really. _'She is going down.'_

"What do you want with her?" I demanded.

"I want her to join us. And help us defeat you and those other goody-two-shoes." Jessica snarled.

I glared at her. _'This girl is really annoying.'_ "Can I please have my girlfriend?" I asked impatiently.

"No, I'd rather have her. She is quite the beauty." Jessica said, smirking.

 _'She knows how to push my buttons,' I_ thought angrily. I was ticked off. But by then, my friends had arrived. When we were about to attack, Jessica disappeared along with Emerald. I couldn't believe it. 'I lost her. Again!' My mind went into meltdown mode. Next thing I knew, I was screaming and running to where Emerald had been a second ago. I blocked everything out, too caught up in my grief and worry for Emerald. I was so upset, I didn't see the car coming towards me. Everything went black.

I woke up some time later to the sounds of shouting.

 **Had a really sucky day and didn't feel like writing much. Sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not own.**

 **Me: Hey, Magnus. Guess what?**

 **Magnus: What?**

 **Me: You got run over.**

 **Magnus: WHAT?**

 **Me: Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Emerald's P.O.V.**

 _'I can't believe the idiot got run over by a car,_ ' I thought. _'And he still hasn't woken up.'_ I didn't have a clue on how I knew that. I wasn't with Magnus, yet I knew what was happening to him. _'I need to find him. But how?_ ' I ran through different escape options in my mind. However, I couldn't pull off any of them if I didn't wake up first _. 'Come on, Emerald. Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!'_

My eyes shot open. I was in a warehouse, cradled in someone's arms. It was Jessica. I shoved her away and leaped to my feet.

"What is wrong with you? You freaking drugged me!" I screamed at her. I couldn't help it, boiling rage had consumed me. My body trembled, and the air began to crackle with electricity.

Jessica's eyes widened.

With a scream of rage, lightning exploded from my body. It shot in all different directions, destroying everything. After the last echo of my scream died, and my powers stopped, I looked around at the destruction I had caused. The warehouse was in ruins. All the boxes and old supplies were nothing more than piles of ash. The concrete floor had smoking craters in it, and all the windows were blown out. Directly in front of me, the brick wall had a hole in it, revealing the alley beyond it. I turned around to see Jessica standing behind me, her mouth open in awe. I didn't stick around. Turning back to the hole in the wall, I ran. _'I need to find Magnus,_ ' I thought. Suddenly, it was like my feet had a mind of their own. I burst out of the alley and ran down the sidewalk. I ran down street after street, not sure where I was going. Eventually, I ended up in front of a hotel. An odd feeling in my chest lets me know I'm close to Magnus. I made a beeline for the elevator, passing up the check-in desk. I somehow knew which button to press. Tapping my foot impatiently, I watched as the floors ticked up until it stopped on the sixth floor. Once again, my legs took off running. They brought me to room 636. The door was slightly open, so I shoved it aside and ran in. Magnus laid on one of the beds, still unconscious. I rushed to his side.

"Wake up, Magnus! Now! If you don't, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again! Now wake u

 **Magnus's P.O.V.**

I slowly came back to consciousness and heard a girl yelling at me to wake up. 'I know that voice...' Before my eyes had fully opened, I pulled the girl against my chest. I clung to her and stroked her hair, feeling tears stream down my face. Emerald tried to soothe me, telling me to shush and stop crying.

"Baby, I'm here, okay? It's okay, calm down. Shhh." She said.

That's all I needed to hear. I slid my hand around the back of her neck and pulled into a kiss. It was deep, passionate. I poured everything I felt for her into this kiss. Emerald kissed me back just as hard, her hands gripping my shirt. Her lips tasted like strawberries. They were sweet and left me wanting more. The sound of multiple people clearing their throats interrupted us. Emerald scrambled off of my chest quickly. Neither one of us realized we weren't alone. Blitzen, Hearthstone, Emerald's dad (whoops), Annabeth, Sam, and the rest of my Einherji gang were standing in the doorway. Glancing over at Emerald, I saw that her face was bright red. She looked so adorable I couldn't help laughing. She shot me a glare and punched me in the shoulder. I screeched in pain. 'Man, does she hit hard!' I thought. Emerald laughed as I rubbed my bruising shoulder.

"Not funny," I grumbled.

She giggled and walked over to kiss my forehead. "Quit being a wimp, Magnus," she taunted.

There was something I hadn't tried before. I had heard from Hearthstone that people with a bond could speak telepathically. Focusing on Emerald, I projected my thoughts into her mind. _'It is SO on, Emerald._ ' I was worried it didn't work until I got a response.

 _'Whatever.'_

I met Emerald's eyes and we both grinned, knowing we now shared a secret power. With a smile still on my face, I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Do not own.**

 **Magnus's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up to find Emerald laying next to me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. _'I'm going to take her out today,'_ I thought. _'After everything, she deserves it. I wonder where I_ _should take her?' I_ considered different options. It needed to be somewhere special, somewhere she would like to go... _'Well, there is a Paramore concert coming up. Maybe I should take her there since she_ _loves them.'_ I used the phone on my bedside table to call Helgi and asked him to book the tickets. Afterwards, I carefully disentangled myself from Emerald and stood. Then I headed to the shower. I relaxed under the hot spray and let my mind wander until I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hurry up so we can get food!" Emerald called out.

I laughed. She's always had a thing for food.

"I'm not playing, Magnus," she growled.

The tone of her voice scared me. I quickly shut off the water and got out. Once I was out, I hurriedly put my clothes on. I knew better than to stand between Emerald and her food.

"Finally," she smirks, once I'm dressed.

Emerald looked so beautiful I couldn't help but pull her into my arms and hold her. Looking into her eyes, I quietly said, "Thank you."

She looked confused. "For what?"

"For sticking with me after everything," I replied. "Even after you died, you're still here with me, and I love you so much for it. Which is why I bought you tickets for the next Paramore concert in Boston."

Emerald squealed like a little kid and kissed my cheek. "Yay! Now breakfast." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

I shook my head at how fast she could change subjects. As she pulled me towards the cafeteria, we met up with Mallory. She stared at us strangely as we walked towards each other. Then she started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked.

Just then, Blitzen rounded the corner and began walking towards us. He had the same look as Mallory.

Emerald squealed happily again. "Blitzen, yay! You're here!" She cheered.

"Yep. So, who wants to tell me why there is a hickey on Magnus's neck?" Blitzen asked. "I'm assuming you have something to do with this, Emerald?"

Emerald's cheeks were bright red. I assumed mine were, too. Everyone began to laugh, including Emerald and me. We all walked to the cafeteria together and sat down. Emerald buried her face in my neck to hide her red cheeks. Suddenly, her whole body tensed.

 **Emerald's P.O.V.**

I wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. I was sitting on the floor in a dark room under the only light source. Other than the circle of light provided by a single bulb, the room was pitch black. Suddenly, my brother walked out of the shadows into the circle of light.

"Hello, sister," Garrison greeted. "Did you forget about me already? Did you forget how you killed me?"

"Garrison? Oh, dear God." I was scared now. No, I was beyond scared. I was terrified. _'I thought he was_ _dead. Oh, no. He hates me now. I can see it in his eyes._ '

"Yes, sister. It's me, and I've come for my revenge."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi interwebs. Do not own.**

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I woke up and everyone was looking at me. "Why are you so pale?" Magnus asked me. "Nothing no reason." _I can't tell him he's going to start worrying and ugh._ "liar don't lie to me tell me whats the matter." Mallory laughs. "Trouble in paradise." I glared at her and she glared right back. "Wanna fight Mallory because we can." I stood up I was already upset so why not get in a fight. She stood up as well and had this look on her. I threw the first punch and it was on. We both got a good couple of punches in before our boyfriends pulled us back. Magnus looked at me like he didn't know me. "What is wrong with you?" I glared at them and ran away. I went threw the portal looking for Jessica. She found me. "What was that back at the ware house?"" A gift from my dad olook I came here to make a deal if you protect me from my brother I'll join you and Surt and give you information." "Deal. What about your boyfriend." "I'll worry about that later. Now I have to go." I go back threw the portal. Now I know what you guys are thinking Im betraying them. I'm not I'm gather ing information from them so don't judge me. Yes I know that this is extremely dangerous and Magnus would kill me if he found out well it looks like im going to die today because I'm going to tell him.

 **Magnus P.O.V.**

What is wrong with Emerald today. She walks into the room and she kisses me until she tells me what she did and what was wrong with her today. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU INSANE YOU COULD DIE!" "WELL IM SORRY IM TRYING TO HELP THE WAR." "THIS ISNT YOUR FIGHT EMERALD." She glared at me and left the room and I immeditally felt colder. Why did she have to do something so dumb I would go to her but I'm not I can't I'm so angry.

 **Emerald P.O.V.**

I run to the portals and go threw the one to earth. I go to Olympus and find my father. "Can I stay here tonight dad?" "I'm afraid not you have to go to camp half blood. I'll send you there." He touches my forehead and I am sent to a camp. Jason comes and greets me. "Hi little sis."


	16. Chapter 16

Guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry life happened I met someone and she is amazing. I love her and school started but this is not a goodbye I'm going to continue on all my stories so don't worry. Also I need I a new Beta if you have anyone who will work with me so yea love you guys.


End file.
